guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Guard
History Class Once there was a Sadida named Suncrusher, who wanted nothing but to have a legacy. He tried participating in epic dungeon runs, he hopped guilds and brought many fortunes' worth of expertise to them, but he took no enjoyment... until one fateful day in the middle of Spring, when the brave Sadida resolved to create his own following! Suncrusher slogged day and night for a week, until he gathered the money to buy his own Guildalogem. The one hundred thousand Kamas were worth the toil, and The Lightning Guard was born! The Christening Why "The Lightning Guard"? Well, it sounds awesome, for one. Why green and white? They're my lucky colors; white for purity, green for bravery. Why the sun and shield? Stop asking questions or I'll demote you to "Nuisance". The Infantry When a newcomer is invited to the guild, he/she is automatically ranked as "On Trial". The ranks following "On Trial" are determined based on G'uild '''XP'erience ('''gxp) donation. On Trial: 0 gxp Initiate: 100 gxp Apprentice: 500 gxp Recruiting Officer: 2000 gxp Guard: 5000 gxp Reservist: 10000 gxp Protector: 50000 gxp The Special Forces These ranks are for highly specialized characters who can really get the job done. They enjoy special benefits, and can only be acquired once "Guard" status is reached. Murderer: Ability to deal damage to the quantity of 10 times the character's level per turn, must be at least level 10 Torturer: Same as Murderer, except has the responsibility of punishing those who aggress our Perceptors, including neutrals or unguilded characters. Treasure Hunter: 150+ Prospecting Points, P2P Guide: Extensive knowledge of Zaaps, Pay to Play status recommended. Spy: An alternate character in an opposing guild Breeder: Patience, a decent amount of cash, and LOTS of time. Must be P2P. The Handpicked Few There are a few ranks that cannot be reached without direct consent from the Leader, which require real-life as well as in-game skills. Diplomat: Negotiates alliances between our guild and the others. Good people skills necessary. PM the Leader or any Second-in-command for details. Collector Killer: Well, it kills enemy Perceptors. The only rank with permission to do so. Any unranked guildie that, without permission, aggresses a Perceptor, will be banned. The Chosen One: Every week, this honorable rank goes to whoever has the highest total gxp distribution. He/she has full rights, except the rights to rank other members and the right to ban others. Secretary: Updates this page in regards to news, lotteries, and otherwise useful info. Responsible for kicking sand in the face of the Diplomats. Treasurer: Takes care of the guild-wide funds, and has the responsibility of organizing the Lottery. We aim to buy a Guild House soon, and the Treasurer will take care of that, too. Second-in-Command: The Leader's right hand man/woman. Has all the responsibilities of the Leader except the right to upgrade collectors. THE LEADER: All Hail the Sun! Has complete authority over everything. He can also fly, and he gets his nachos with extra cheese. The Leader CAN touch Chuck Norris *gasps of awe*. Phew... we made it through the serious! Hurray! The Insane Asylum There's only a few people in the guild as of yet, but these are a few that stand out. That's not necessarily a good thing... Moon-Shadows: My second in command. SHE IS CRAZY! STAY AWAY FROM HER AT ALL COSTS! You have been warned. This crazy Xelorette can blast Treechnids with up to 115 damage a turn. At level 34, that's pretty damn good. She really hates beer, dont ask why.(not really crazy - -)(yes she is... take that Moony xD) Sharad Sun 18:51, 12 May 2008 (UTC) EDIT: From now on, post yer comments on the "Comments" section. thx... The Leader. Pandawushumushu: Don't worry 'bout him, the level 2x Panda is drunk most of the time anyways. Blooming-Rose: Another Pandawa-shaped, level 9 fireball of a lady. She will NOT flirt with you, whatever you try. Serious at all times, unless she's seriously beating up some Gobball @$$... then she's fine. She deals considerable damage for her level. Skitter: Not really in the guild, but he provided the last bit of money for the Guildalogem in exchange for the creation of his guild, Skitter's Scorpions. This nutty level 4x Eniripisa is obsessed with scorpions' personal body parts, yet nobody knows why. Emo-Foxxeh: This crazy Sramette is the Anti-Blooming-Rose (she flirts like hell), and the Leader's self-stated personal whore. Whatever... Whiskerss: A fun level 2x Xelor with decent damage and an infinite amount of alts. Maybe, if he stopped making alts, he could actually be good. Caught-Bluffing: An F2P Ecaflip and a longtime friend of Suncrusher. He is currently the Chosen One, the guildie that has contributed most to the guild. He is a white, furry ball of fury and ownage. AND FINALLY... Suncrusher, a.k.a. Our Leader Suncrusher is currently a level 24 Sadida with incredible damage and no life whatsoever. He spends his time cleaning out the Gobball Dungeon with his pal Prevedd, or splitting Treechnids with Second-in-Command Moon-Shadows. He can deal up to... say 120 damage per turn on a good day. He is nice, and as long as you don't set his mane on fire he will stay that way. He is almost always active and will answer your questions if you PM him or any of his alts... basically anyone that has a name starting with "Sun" and is in the guild. The Wall of "R"-Rated Online Text Now we get to see what Our Leader and Co. say in their free time. Sadly, most of it has to do with the Leader getting owned by the guildies. SUNCRUSHER: hey all, wussup? this is emofoxxeh my whore xD EMO-FOXXEH: yesh ah ish hish whore xP SUNCRUSHER: *sighs* see wut i mean? MOON-SHADOWS: *hits suncrusher with a 30-pond dictionary* now hell be smarter xD SUNCRUSHER: ow that hurted -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SKITTER: *hits suncrusher with private part* SUNCRUSHER: heyy no fare BLOOMING-ROSE: xD SKITTER: im sure he liked it tho SUNCRUSHER: *fumes* Comments Sharad Sun 18:52, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Ok guys have fun... remember no slandering or tryin 2 verbally kill anyone. thx... The Leader